Power the Dark Lord Knows Not
by mksfroogle
Summary: The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not. Fem!Harry. Join Marigold Potter in her unlucky adventures at Hogwarts and discover the power locked within her.
1. Magnolia Potter

Magnolia Potter was given to the Dursleys years ago after the death of her parents. McGonagall thought the Dursleys were awful people after watching them in her animagus form for a day after the Potter's deaths but Dumbledore insisted that the baby girl would be just fine. It wasn't that McGonagall thought that the Dursleys would be a danger to her.

No. It's just that Petunia Dursley, Magnolia Potter's mother's sister, didn't care for magic. Or rather- she was jealous of those who had it.

The first few years were grand and Petunia loved Magnolia Potter like she was her own daughter. She looked a lot like her aunt Petunia, after all with dark hair from her father and bright green eyes from her mother. That's why Petunia loved her too. In truth, Petunia felt guilty for treating her sister the way she did for years. But now that she had Magnolia to take care of she felt as though some of that guilt was ebbing away. Maybe her sister could forgive her in death now.

Vernon wasn't too keen on raising Magnolia though. He preferred boys and cherished his only son, Dudley. However after many arguments and threats from his wife, Vernon soon became very attached to the young girl and very quickly accepted her into the family as one of his own.

Magnolia grew into such a beautiful young child but just at her fifth birthday things started to get out of hand.

She started showing signs of magic.

Now Petunia could have done many things at this point. She could have ended up treating her like she did her sister, given her up for adoption or kept loving her as her own.

And as Petunia saw the innocent look of confusion and dread in the child's eyes when she levitated a spoon, Petunia just couldn't hate her. Vernon was angry and freaked out at first but after many talks with his wife, he learned that it was best to just accept it and move on.

Now Magnolia Potter was very smart and all for her age but this just confused her to no end. To do something so impossible well- well it was impossible! Wasn't it? She asked her aunt Petunia about what she had done and Petunia could only crack a gentle smile and say, 'Your mother could do that too'

And now came the age of questions. And boy did Magnolia have a lot of them. It was while Petunia and her were making cookies when she asked one in particular. Or rather many.

"Aunty, what was my mommy like? Was she like you? Was she nice and pretty and baked cookies and yummy things?"

Petunia laughed at the child's blunt words, "Of course dear. Your mother was very pretty and loved to cook like me but I suppose we were very different actually"

"How?"

Petunia stopped stirring the cookie batter and leaned down to Magnolia, chuckling slightly at the flour that caked the girl's face, "Well your mother could do things you can but I can't do those things, Maggie"

"Why not?"

"Well I just wasn't special enough like your mother. She was very special and so are you, dear"

Magnolia pounced and hugged her aunt, "I think you're special, aunty!"

Petunia could have cried right then but kept the urge down as she hugged the child back and they went back to baking.

It was just a few years later after her eighth birthday that things went terribly wrong. She had seen Dudley thrown temper tantrums before when he didn't get what he wanted and after he got angry and yelled and screamed, his parents would give him what wanted. Magnolia wasn't one to get angry at her aunt and uncle so she refrained in case it would get her into trouble.

However, this is the reason Dudley hated his little cousin. Because she was such a goody-goody and got so much attention from his parents. It made him jealous and angry. So one day he pushed her into the ground when she and Petunia were planting flowers. Petunia yelled at Dudley for doing such a terrible thing and Dudley in turn got angry at his mother and yelled back at how much more attention Magnolia got but he got none.

"It's not fair mum! She's not even yours! Dad said you guys adopted her! I'm the one who deserves more things than her! She's just a freak!"

That was the first time Petunia ever hit her son. She slapped him right across the face giving him a red mark and yelled at him to go to his room until his father got home from work. Dudley cried horridly and glared at Magnolia. It was all her fault.

The next day Magnolia was in her room playing with a few dolls when Dudley marched in destroyed them. Magnolia was so upset. She had never been so angry before and the last thing she knew was that she could hear Dudley screaming in terror.

Aunt Petunia was worried. She had never seen or heard of this happening before. She knew what it was but this was different. Very different. She had never been so frightened of a child before. After Magnolia woke back up in her bed, Petunia was there with a wet cloth on her forehead.

"Oh dear, are you alright? You have a terrible fever"

Magnolia groaned, "What happened aunty? I don't remember anything"

' _That's probably for the best'_ Petunia had thought.

Before Petunia could say anything though, Vernon came in, "Petunia dear is she up yet- oh"

Magnolia smiled at her uncle, "Uncle Vernon! You're home!"

Vernon came over hesitantly to her and ruffled her hair, "Hey there little sweety. Do you feel better? Aunty says you collapsed earlier and you have a fever"

Magnolia blinked, "I don't remember but I feel fine now!" she grinned.

Vernon turned his attention to his wife, "Dudley's in bed and I sent the letter. How long do you think it will be before we hear anything back from them?"

Petunia sighed, "I don't know. I don't even know if they'll reply to us, dear"

Magnolia was confused, "If who will reply?"

Vernon kissed her forehead, "No one sweety now you just rest and go to bed. Petunia and I have some grown up things to talk about."

Magnolia smiled, "I love you Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon!"

The two smiled at her before they left and they called out a loving good night back to her as she fell asleep, suddenly feelings really tired.

A week later there was an owl waiting for Vernon on his car with a letter attached to its foot and a piece of jewelry. After reading the letter, Petunia's fears were lifted and she took a deep breath of relief. The letter was from Dumbledore and it told her not to worry and that sometimes these things happen with magical children although not so violently. A locket came with the letter and Dumbledore specified that the locket was charmed to keep her magical abilities in check so she wouldn't accidentally harm anyone in the future.

Magnolia was excited to have such a beautiful locket but she wanted to know what was inside of it so badly. It was tightly shut and locked however and not even her Uncle could open it so she could put a picture of them inside of it.

Now Magnolia was turning eleven soon in late July and Dudley had just had his birthday at the Zoo but Magnolia loved it so much that she, too wanted to go again and see all of the cool animals that they didn't get to see last time. Of course the Dursleys just couldn't refuse her and as one of her presents, they took her to the zoo.

Dudley sat beside her in the car on the way down to the zoo but ever since three years ago, he had been sort of afraid of her. His parents wouldn't tell him anything and Magnolia couldn't remember the event so the memory just sat there haunting him to no end what had happened to his little cousin when she got angry. It was terrifying but his mother told him that as long as Magnolia wore the locket it wouldn't happen again. But that's all she would say about the matter.

The family wandered all around the zoo following Magnolia around as she happily went from exhibit to exhibit watching all the animals in their habitats. Come lunch time they all enjoyed themselves at the zoo cafeteria and Vernon gave her and Dudley money for ice cream and things at the gift store. In the end, Magnolia got a vanilla waffle-cone with yummy fresh berries and blueberry sauce while Dudley got the biggest ice cream they had. Next they went to the gift shop and had loads of fun together looking at all of the cool things like stuffed animals, zoo toys and accessories.

The two cousins may not particularly love one another but they didn't really hate each other either. When they were done, they went back to Dudley's parents and they went on to the Reptiles. Magnolia dragged Dudley off with her. She was always fascinated by the snakes and lizards and this was weird but Dudley actually liked that about her. It made her almost like she was his sister because he liked them too.

Vernon called out to them, "Now Dudley you take care of her! Your mother and I will be over here watching"

Dudley nodded but was dragged off by Magnolia to a certain large sized snake.

Magnolia read the label behind the glass, "Boa Constrictor." She pronounced it slowly, "What does that mean, Dudley? What does it constrict?"

Dudley smirked at her, "It means that it constricts and suffocates little animals. That's how it eats"

"Gross." She stared at it, "Cool"

Dudley laughed at her but things went south when an angry boy came over to the exhibit that they were at and shoved Magnolia, "Out of my way, little baby! I want to see the snake!"

Dudley glared at the boy who seemed to be about the same age that he was, "Watch where you're going! That's my cousin!"

The boy laughed at them, "Why don't you shut your mouth, porky!"

Dudley was about to attack him when the boy suddenly fell through the glass and into the snake exhibit.

Magnolia's eyes widened and she suddenly looked scared, ' _Did I do that!?'_

The snake inside tilted its head towards her and escaped while it could. It hissed to her and Magnolia was shocked to hear that she could understand it, "Thanks friend" it had said.

The boy was about to get out, his clothes soaking wet from the small waterhole but in Magnolia 's lack of concentration, the glass had reappeared, locking him in!

The boy wailed and screamed and Magnolia couldn't help but to laugh. Dudley just stared at her though, a little fear in his eyes. By this time, Petunia and Vernon had rushed over, hearing the commotion and lead the children out of the exhibit.

Petunia told them, "Perhaps it's best if we go back home now?"

Magnolia was disappointed but soon let it go when Vernon bought her a small cute plush snowy owl.

When they all got home, Vernon and Petunia realized that it was time. They had to tell them.

They sat together that night at the dining room table and Magnolia and Dudley were just both confused.

"Am I in trouble?" Magnolia asked them and Vernon chuckled.

"No, no, no dear. It's not that. It's just . . . Did you make that glass disappear today at the zoo, Maggie?"

Magnolia bowed her head, seemingly ashamed, "I'm sorry. It's just that there was this boy that was picking on Dudley and I and I got mad. Am I a freak?"

"Oh no of course not dear" Petunia held her hand, "Of course not. Remember what I told you years ago, sweety? About your mother? Remember?"

"Yeah" she nodded, "You said that she could do those things too. But Aunty you never really talk about my mum only to say that. What happened to my parents? How can I do weird things? I don't understand"

Vernon cleared his throat, "Your parents . . . . were magicians of sorts"

"You mean like the ones on that TV show?"

Petunia shook her head, "No dear. The ones on TV are fake. Your parents were real. They possessed REAL magic. As you have. You're a witch, Maggie."

Dudley's face was comical but he stayed silent.

Magnolia turned frightened, "Am I going to be killed like the Salem witches!? Am I going to die!?"

Vernon shook his head, "No don't be silly dear, of course not. You-"

There was a sudden tapping at the window and Vernon got up to see what it was. There was an owl at the window tapping its beak on the glass!

Vernon was dumbfounded until he saw another letter on its foot like years ago and he went outside to retrieve it from the other side. When he came back in, he handed the letter to Magnolia.

"It's for you"

Magnolia cautiously took the letter, "Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. What does that mean? There are others like me? What's Hogwarts like? Did my parents ever go there? Have you been there aunty?"

Petunia shook her head, "No dear I haven't but yes, you're parents both went when they were your age. I remember that my sister got her letter to Hogwarts when she turned eleven too. I thought this day would come but . . . I didn't think it would be so soon."

"You mean you . . . knew the whole time I was a witch?"

They both nodded and Dudley just stared at Magnolia, "Cool. Can I go to Hogwarts too!?"

Petunia shook her head, "I'm afraid not, Dudley."

Magnolia pouted, "Wait, I'll have to go alone?! But I don't want to go alone! Why can't Dudley come too?"

Vernon explained, "They won't let anyone in who isn't magic. A person who doesn't have magic won't even be able to see the school, isn't that right, Petunia?"

Petunia nodded.

"So what now?" Magnolia asked, "I don't want to leave"

"Oh sweety" Petunia smiled at her, "As much as I don't want you to go, I think you should. It will be a great experience for you, I'm sure. I'm sure you'll love it. Your mother did"

Magnolia smiled at that, "Okay. I'll go Aunty"

A few days later it was the day before Magnolia's actual birthday and they spent the whole day together as Petunia explained that a magical being would probably come soon to take her

"What if I don't like it there, aunty?" Magnolia whispered to Petunia so Dudley couldn't hear. He was still mad that he couldn't go too.

Petunia put it simply, "Then you can leave and come back home"

She smiled back and they waited and waited the whole day but no one came.

Finally they decided that they should probably go to bed and maybe the people would come tomorrow.

What they didn't expect was a knock on the door at the stroke of midnight. Vernon grumpily went down the stairs and answered the door to see a giant bearded man standing there at the doorway grinning like a fool.

"Hello there Mr. Dursley. Is Magnolia Potter here?"

Magnolia woke up at the sound of her aunt's voice, "Wake up deary. They're here"

"What time is it?" she got out of bed and started dressing.

"It's midnight"

"Why so late? I'm tired, aunty"

Petunia shuffled her out, "Come on now. No whining. Let's go"

They met the giant downstairs and all Magnolia could do was stare up at him.

The man smiled down at her, "Hello there Magnolia. I'm Hagrid. It's very nice to meet you"

Magnolia smiled thinking that this man wasn't so bad as she thought they would be, "Nice to meet you too sir and please call me Maggie if you'd like"

Hagrid smiled and spoke again "I see you got yer letter. So you know what ye are do ya?"

"Aunty Petunia and Uncle Vernon told me I'm a witch like my parents."

Hagrid grinned, "That's right! Oh! And it's yer birthday isn't it!? Here I got ya a little something!" the man was super excited and pulled out a box from nowhere, "Eh it's a little smooshed but it'll taste the same ye know" he laughed a little.

Magnolia opened the box to see that it was a chocolate cake. She smiled, "Thank you sir. Um . . . so are we going to Hogwarts tonight?"

Hagrid chuckled, "Oh no little one. Hogwarts doesn't open until September but we need to leave by tomorrow if that's alright so we can get your supplies for school and learn what you need to before you go"

Petunia also cried, "So you're taking her away a month before school even starts? When will we be able to see her again?"

"Oh" Hagrid was surprised by this. He was warned that the Dursleys would be nasty and hateful muggles who hated magic but they seemed just about the opposite. They seemed genuinely caring about this magical child's wellbeing.

Dudley came down the stairs, "Mum, dad what's going"

He stopped at looked at the big giant in their home, "Whoa."

Magnolia introduced Hagrid to him, "This is my cousin, Dudley. Can he have some of the cake too, sir?"

Hagrid smiled, "Of course he can. It's your cake, little one. Share it with whoever ye want."

Magnolia gave half of the small cake to Dudley who was just all excited that he could without his parents getting upset about it.

Hagrid smiled, a twinkle in his eye, "Ye just like yer mother ya are"

Magnolia looked up at him, "You knew my mom? You went to Hogwarts with her?"

Hagrid chuckled, "Oh no. I knew her but I've been the groundskeeper for years. Coming onto about fifty or so years now I have been"

"Whoa" she said.

Hagrid turned his attention to the Dursleys, "Now I am on special duties by Professor Dumbledore to warn ye of the risks involved with letting Ms. Potter come to Hogwarts, Dursleys."

Vernon got upset, "Risks? What risks?"

Petunia nodded, "Yes Lily said it was the safest place in the world to be. What risks could there possibly be?"

Magnolia listened closely as Hagrid tried to be discreet about what he was saying, "You remember how you received Ms. Potter yes? You know who. There is always the risk of him coming back and finishing what he started"

Magnolia spoke up, "Who's you know who? Finish what?"

Hagrid made a surprised noise and grumbled, "I uh . . . you mean they never told ya?"

Magnolia shook her head, "Told me what?"

Petunia sighed, "We didn't want to worry her. We were told that he died so he isn't coming back right?"

"There is always a chance when there's magic, Mrs. Dursley, mam. But ya haven't even told 'er of how her parents died?"

"Uncle and aunty don't tell me much about my parents" Magnolia spoke up again, "They said they died in a car crash"

"What?" Hagrid looked almost angry, "A car crash. Oh no way. No car crash could ever have killed the Potters! No no no. They were killed"

Vernon stepped in, "Now you listen here! There's a reason we never told her that! We didn't want to upset her!"

"Well with her legend she'd know soon enough, Mr. Dursley"

"Legend?" Magnolia was even more intrigued now, "What legend?"

Hagrid waved it off, "I'll tell ye later, Ms. Potter. Don't worry. Ye'll find out soon enough"

The Dursleys sighed, knowing they couldn't do anything about this now and Petunia sent Dudley back up to bed, "Will you be staying the night, Mr. Hagrid? I'd rather you didn't take my niece out at this ungodly hour"

Hagrid nodded, "Oh yes mam, that'd be generous of ye. Thank ye"

Magnolia was sent back up to her room with no more answers. She tried to go back to sleep but she just couldn't. She was too up and awake now and had thoughts reeling in her mind.

Her parents were magic? She was magic? Her parents were killed by someone? She's a legend? Why is that?

Finally though she fell back asleep, letting the questions fester in her innocent mind.

The next day was very hard for Petunia. She had grown so attached to Magnolia as if she were her own daughter. Vernon, too, had become attached to her as had Dudley but they were too proud to admit that.

Petunia leaned down to hug her and spoke seriously to her, "Now you remember to always wear that locket alright? It's lucky and will keep you safe"

Magnolia nodded, "I will aunty"

With one last hug and kiss good-bye, Magnolia left with Hagrid off to London to get her school supplies.

She was off to Hogwarts.

 **-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**

 **Now guys, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction in a while so please keep open minded ;) I have it all worked out on how this story's gonna go.**

 **And yes I needed to name the fem!harry after a flower- it seems like it's tradition in the evans family so there** **Plus I have an attachment to names that start with the letter 'M' if all my fans haven't noticed haha.**

 **Hope you guys like the next chapter**


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

Together, Hagrid and Magnolia ventured into London but to the last place Magnolia would have expected. A pub.

"What are we doing here, Hagrid?"

The giant looked a little distracted, "You'll see, little one. There's a secret passageway behind this here Three Broomsticks."

"Passageway?" she whispered to herself as they entered the pub. And immediately everything went quiet as they all saw Hagrid and laid eyes on the girl with him. The resemblance was uncanny.

Magnolia was surprised when a man came over to her, "Ms. Potter. It really is you, isn't it? Magnolia Potter?"

"Um" ' _Why do these people know me?'_

She looked up at Hagrid who looked sheepish, "I probably should have told ya first. Here come with me, Maggie" she shuffled her out and away from others view and over to a table where hardly anyone was around.

"Hagrid?" she asked, "Why are people looking at me funny? Does it have something to do with that legend you spoke about last night?"

Hagrid nodded, "Yes, Maggie. I don't know how to tell ya this but . . . on the night yer parents died. It wasn't a car crash. They were murdered by a very evil wizard. They call him You Know Who."

Magnolia was very curious now. Her parents were murdered? By who? What was the man's name? Was he still after HER?

"What was his name, Hagrid?"

The man was very hesitant, "I eh . . . I can't say it. I'm afraid"

"Well . . . Perhaps you could write it down?"

"Can't spell it . . . Alright, alright. His name . . . was Lord Voldemort"

"Voldemort?" she said louder than he did and Hagrid looked around to see if anyone had heard them. Luckily no one had, "Yes."

"Why was he after my parents, Hagrid? Why did he kill them?"

Hagrid's eyes softened and he looked ready to cry, "Well . . . He wasn't really after them, Maggie. In truth he was after YOU. He tried to kill you with a killing curse but that's where the legend comes in. He cast the killing curse at you but somehow the curse rebounded and shot out at him instead. The dark lord was a very frightening man and once he set his cold heart on killing someone, he did it. But he couldn't kill you, Maggie. That's why you're so special. You're the girl who lived."

Magnolia was transfixed on the story that she forgot she was in a nasty pub, "Oh" was all she could say

Hagrid took this chance to take her mind elsewhere, "Well anyway how about we get on going to Diagon Alley, shall we? We have a lot to get you today we do. Got to get you ready for Hogwarts."

He stood up and was about to leave when some man with a cloth over his head came hunching over, "E-excuse me? A-are you b-by chance Ms. M-Magnolia P-P-potter?"

Magnolia nodded carefully and the man held out his hand to her, "I'm P-professor Q-Quirrel dear. I'm a p-professor at Hogwarts. It'll b-be a pleasure to s-see you in class, Ms. P-potter."

Magnolia smiled and took his hand but as she did, she felt an almost unbearable pain in her forehead where her scar was. She almost reached to touch it but then that would be bad manners and she simply pretended nothing happened and continued to smile at the man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Professor."

Hagrid grinned, "Well we'll be seeing you Professor. We got to go get Ms. Potter's things for Hogwarts!"

"Oh of c-course. Have f-fun!"

With that the man left without another word and Magnolia couldn't help but to stare after him.

' _Weird. Why did my scar hurt like that? It never hurts'_

But she chose to forget about it and instead, followed Hagrid out back in the alley.

Magnolia had never seen anything so amazing before as London. She had never been to London before, in fact, but once Hagrid tapped on a brick wall so normally her whole life changed and the world opened up to show her Diagon Alley and the Magical World with all its glory.

"What do ye think Maggie?" Hagrid asked her and Magnolia could just stare in awe.

"It's amazing"

Hagrid chuckled and led her first to Gringotts the Wizardry Bank where she could get her money. When they stepped inside there were two rows facing each other of high desks where each sat a Goblin.

Hagrid whispered to her, "Don't stare at them. They're Goblins. Nasty creatures and mean. They run Gringotts."

Magnolia promptly looked away from any Goblin that caught her staring and followed Hagrid up to the furthest high desk at the end of the hall to an older and even meaner looking Goblin.

"Hehem" Hagrid made himself known to the Goblin who stared down at him in disgust, "Excuse me sir but Ms. Potter wishes to make a withdrawal from her vault"

' _I have a vault?'_ Magnolia thought but the Goblin hummed, interrupted her thought.

"Magnolia Potter." He leaned over to get a good look at her, making the girl uncomfortable, "Yes well does Ms. Magnolia Potter have her key?"

"Oh!" Hagrid shook his head, "Yes I have it" he took it out with a flash of excitement, "Here we go Oh and there's something else as well." He handed the Goblin a letter, "It's from Professor Dumbledore. It's about you know what in vault who know which"

Magnolia narrowed her eyes a bit. They were hiding something and she really didn't like that. What was so important for Hagrid to be here that he had to keep it a secret from her?

The Goblin actually look extremely serious and maybe even a bit fearful, "Very well. Please follow Griphook and he'll take you where you need to go"

After following Griphook in a strange looking cart, they rolled on the rail tracks to their destinations coming up to Magnolia's vault first.

"I really have my own money in there Hagrid?" she asked the giant and he laughed.

"Oh of course ye do! Ye didn't think that yer parents would leave with nothin' would ye?"

"I don't know" she answered honestly as they came up to her vault and Griphook opened it. Inside of it, Magnolia could barely contain herself. So many coins!

"It's . . .it's all mine?" she asked Hagrid and he smiled.

"It sure is." He handed her a small bag, "Take a good handful for now, ye don't want to take too much"

Magnolia nodded and did as she was told and when they were finished there, they traveled to another vault that was labeled '713'.

Hagrid prodded her shoulder, "Now ye can't say anything about this at Hogwarts ye hear? It's top secret."

Magnolia nodded, "Alright Hagrid. I won't say anything"

Hagrid smiled at her as he exited the cart and went to retrieve whatever was in the vault.

When they were finished at Gringotts, Hagrid took her to the downtown area of Diagon Alley where many of the shops were to get supplies.

"What does it say on yer letter that ye need to get, Maggie?"

"Oh!" she delved into her pants pocket and pulled out her letter from Hogwarts, "It says I need a uniform, The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble, a wand, a Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), a set of glass or crystal phials, a telescope, a set of brass scales and Oh! Hagrid I can get my own familiar! We can really get ALL of this here?!"

Hagrid chuckled and nodded, "Perhaps we should start with yer uniform first though eh?"

Magnolia nodded, "Okay Hagrid!"

So first they went to Madam Malkin's, a store for robes of all occasions. Magnolia could see that there was a blonde boy already being fitted for his uniform but a lady came up to them politely, "Hello there what can I do for you?"

Hagrid spoke for Magnolia, "We're here to get uniform for her first year at Hogwarts, Madam"

The lady smiled, "Oh that's wonderful! Please follow me and we'll get you all set up, deary"

Hagrid took Magnolia's shoulder, "I need to go somewhere else real quick but I'll be right back before yer all done, alright?"

Magnolia nodded. She could take care of herself.

As she was getting fitted though, the blonde boy kept staring at her, "Hello" he said, "My name's Draco Malfoy. I'm a first year going to Hogwarts. Are you a first year, too?"

Magnolia nodded, "Yes"

"Cool. I'm going to be in Slytherin. The best house in Hogwarts. All of my family's been in Slytherin"

She was confused, "Excuse me but, house? There are houses?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at her, "You've never heard of them? Oh well. There are Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Personally I hate Hufflepuff. If I ever got sorted into that house I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Magnolia was started to not like this boy.

"Anyway" Draco snuffed, "I saw that giant that came in here with you. What an oaf."

"Hagrid's not that bad" she stood up for him but Draco didn't care.

"Hagrid? Hah! My father told me about him. He's the oaf that lives by the woods like an animal"

"He's a groundskeeper" she clarified, really not liking talking to his boy now.

Draco ignored her input, "I'm here with my mother but she's getting my new wand right now. But it sucks I can't get a broom too. Did you hear that first years can't have their own broomsticks?! How stupid!"

She sighed but felt amazingly better once Madam Malkin finished with her uniform. Unfortunately Draco was done too but thankfully, Hagrid came to rescue her like he promised.

Magnolia payed for her uniform things and Hagrid smiled, "Ye all done, Maggie?"

Draco stared at her, "Maggie? So that's your name? You must be a muggleborn or something"

Hagrid smirked at Draco, "For yer information Maggie here's a half-blood and I think ye'll be changing yer tune once ye both get to Hogwarts. Come on Ms. Potter. Off we go to get yer wand"

Draco was left stunned in the store waiting for his mother _, 'Magnolia Potter!? I was talking to THE Magnolia Potter?!'_

When Hagrid and Magnolia left the shop, Hagrid laughed and took out an ice cream for her, "Here ye are. I already ate mine. I got ye chocolate. I hope you like it"

Magnolia took the ice cream and nodded gratefully, "Oh thank you Hagrid! I love chocolate!"

Hagrid smiled down at her, "What else ye need? Should we go get yer books now?"

She nodded and with that, they ventured to the book store and got all of the books she would need for the year.

"What else we need?" Hagrid asked as they now had a cart full of her supplies.

"I need a wand" she said and Hagrid nodded.

"Alright. Then there's no place better than Ollivander's" they came up to the shop, "Ye go on inside. I have one more things I got to do. I won't be long"

With that, he left her alone again, taking the cart with him and Magnolia wandered inside the shop alone.

"Hello?" she called out. There were bookshelves filled with many small rectangular boxes that most likely cased wands and she couldn't stop looking around. They were everywhere.

A man came out from a shelf on a ladder, "Hello dear! Oh!" she stared at her and jumped off the ladder, "Why you're Magnolia Potter! I was wondering when you'd come"

"You know me?"

"Know you?" Ollivander said, "The whole wizarding world does. But enough of that. You're here to get a wand"

Ollivander searched quickly for a wand and gave it to her, "Give it a flick"

Magnolia stared at him in confusion but flicked the wand only causing something to shatter. Ollivander took the wand away from her, "No no no. That certainly won't do"

They tried many different wands until the last one made a whole bookshelf of wands scatter across the floor. He snatched the wand away from her and went searching for another. But he stopped, "I wonder"

He took out a special wand and handed it to her. When Magnolia took the wand, she was surprised that it glowed bright but she was oblivious to her locket glowing as well, the magic coursing through every part of her.

Ollivander whispered, "Curious. So curious"

"Excuse me" Magnolia raised a brow, "But what's curious?"

"The wand chooses the wizard, Magnolia and that wand you hold there just so happens to a brother to the same person's that gave you that scar on your forehead"

Magnolia stared at him but before she could ask anything, Hagrid walked in, "Maggie, ye done in there? Got yer wand?"

"Oh" Magnolia seemed flustered, "Yes I do." She paid Ollivander, giving him one last curious look herself before leaving with Hagrid outside the store.

"I got ye something fer yer birthday I thought ye might like. Yer aunt said you'd like an owl"

Magnolia stared at the cart that Hagrid had to roll her things around and on top of it stood a medium sized cage with a snowy owl inside of it. Magnolia jumped up and down and ran over to it, "She's beautiful Hagrid! What's her name?"

"That's fer you to decide"

She thought and after a minute of thinking, she came up with it, "Hedwig. I like Hedwig. Do you like it?" she asked the owl and the snowy beauty chirped fondly and nibbled her fingers as Magnolia pet her through the cage.

Magnolia looked up at Hagrid, "What now Hagrid?"

The giant looked a bit surprised that they were finished so quickly but just lead her with him, "Well now ye best study. Hogwarts as I've said is a school for wizards and witches. There will be many children your age who already have knowledge you'll have to learn. Hogwarts starts in a month so ye best be ready alright?"

"Wait but if Hogwarts starts in a month then where am I going to stay, Hagrid? Couldn't I just go back home and wait?"

Hagrid shook his head, "I'm afraid not. You'll have to stay at the three Broomsticks for a while. Too many witches and wizards now know you're going to Hogwarts. A lot of them evil. It'd be best for now if ye stayed here in my supervision, Maggie"

Magnolia huffed a little but nodded, "Alright, Hagrid. I will"

The month flew by as Magnolia constantly wrote letters to her aunt, uncle and cousin about the amazing adventure. Of course they happily wrote her back and asked all sorts of questions.

Was she alright? Was she eating properly? Where was she staying? Was she still wearing the locket?

Magnolia didn't think her aunt and uncle realized it but she knew something was up with the locket. Why would she constantly need to wear it all of the time, especially to bed? Was it really that lucky?

No. Something had to be extremely either wrong with the locket or her.

Either way she kept it on, trying not to let curiosity get the better of her and instead, read all of the books that she needed to for her year at Hogwarts. The books were very interesting and she had never seen or heard of anything like what was in them. It was amazing. Although she could definitely say she wasn't that interested in the History of Magic. It just sounded so boring that one night she actually fell asleep reading it!

It was finally September first and today would be the first day that she would enter Hogwarts.

Hagrid took her to the train station and gave her her ticket, "Now all ye got to do is get to platform 9 ¾ and get on the train. Then you'll be at Hogwarts before ye know it, Maggie. Oh but I got to go little one. Dumbledore needs me to get back to Hogwarts before the students arrive."

Maggie looked around to see that there were only whole numbers on the platforms so she was confused, "Uh Hagrid. I don't understand. Where's-"

But Hagrid was gone.

Magnolia sighed and pushed her cart along, ' _I hope I find the right train. I don't want to get stuck here. But I'm sure Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would come to get me. But I just want to go so bad!'_

She looked around some more but still couldn't find it until she saw a small family with carts similar to hers. Magnolia trotted behind them curiously as the mother mentioned muggles.

' _I heard Hagrid use that word. It's a word for non-magical people but only magical people know that word. They must be wizards!'_

"Come along dearies!" the older woman called to her children. She expected that the woman was their mother considering that they all looked alike, "You don't want to be late for the train now!"

They stopped by a wall and the mother told two of her sons to go on through the wall.

' _Now I've got to see this. No way they they could possibly-'_

But the two boys slipped into the wall like nothing and Magnolia's mouth was gaping. She ran over to them, earning the mother's attention.

"Excuse me" she said politely, "Are you going to platform 9 ¾? How did they get through the wall?"

The woman smiled gently, "Oh you must be a first year darling. It's Ron's first year too" she pointed to her youngest son, "All ya have to do is run straight through the wall and you'll be on the other side deary. Ron, show her how it's done"

The young red haired boy smiled at her kindly and nervously ran through the wall. Magnolia stared.

"That's all?"

The woman nodded, "Go ahead and try it dear"

Magnolia gulped and shivered in fear at the prospect of running towards a brick wall with all of her things but she sucked it in and ran anyway. She was surprised to find herself on the other side, in front of a train that read '9 ¾'.

' _I did it!_ ' she grinned and got on the train, ignoring all of the families that were there to send off their children.

It wasn't as if she felt lonely or anything. She knew that her aunt, uncle and cousin loved her. It was just that she hardly knew anything about her parents. Aunt Petunia didn't like talking about her sister and Magnolia suspected it was because she felt guilty and sad that she was gone. Magnolia had overheard Petunia talking to Vernon one night on how she felt so guilty she hadn't made up to Lily years ago.

' _Lily'_ Magnolia thought _, 'That was my mother's name. Like a pretty flower.'_

She smiled at a memory of her and Aunt Petunia. Her aunt would comment on how the women in the family were mostly all named after flowers, 'Just like you' she would say.

The only thing that Magnolia really knew about her parents now was that they were magical and they were murdered by a man named Lord Voldemort. Her mother loved to cook, had beautiful red hair and green eyes and was very gifted.

Magnolia gripped her locket softly as she sat on the train in a cart all her own, _'I wish I knew them.'_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and she turned to find the boy she saw earlier with the red hair.

"Hello" he said, "Mind if I join you? All the others are full"

Magnolia shook her head, "Come on in. Plenty of room"

He smiled at her and sat on the other end across from her, "My name's Ron. Ron Weasley." He brought out his hand and Magnolia took it, accepting the hand shake politely.

"I'm Magnolia Potter. But you can call me Maggie"

Ron stared at her, "W-what? Y-you Magnolia P-potter?"

Magnolia blushed but nodded and Ron looked nervous, "Is it true then? Do you really have the . . . .scar?"

Magnolia rolled her eyes but showed him anyway, lifting her hair on her forehead to show the lightning bolt scar.

Ron grinned, "Wicked"

Magnolia smiled too and was about to say something when an older lady appeared at their door, "Excuse me, dearies. Anything from the trolley?"

Magnolia eyed the cool delicacies but was drifted away when Ron grumbled, "None for me. I'm all set" he pouted with a small sandwich.

Now Magnolia felt bad. She took a breath and dug some money from her pocket that she had gotten from her vault, "Well take one of everything, mam!" she smiled and Ron stared at the Galleons in awe.

"Whoa"

Minutes later they sat together with the cart full of magical treats which Magnolia shared graciously with Ron.

"Thanks!" Ron was very enthusiastic and together they played a small game with the Bertie Bott's every flavor beans. They were weird but Magnolia didn't seem to have gotten any of the bad ones. She was lucky unlike Ron. They were having so much fun they didn't even realize how much time had passed.

Ron laughed with her and was about to show her a spell he had learned from his brother.

Then a girl came by the compartment, "Excuse me but have you two seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost his"

Magnolia and Ron both shook their heads but the girl was suddenly disinterested in the toad. She walked in, "I'm sorry but were you about to do magic? Let's see then"

Ron looked from Magnolia and to the girl but did it anyway. He was trying to turn his pet rat yellow but unfortunately the spell did nothing except agitate the rodent.

The girl looked almost frustrated and sat down by them, "Are you sure that's even a spell? It wasn't very good, was it?"

Ron clearly didn't like this girl and glared at her, "Well if you're so great at spells why don't you show us something?"

The girl smiled, "Gladly." She waved her wand in front of Magnolia's glasses and spoke a spell and suddenly her vision was blurry!

Magnolia too off her glasses only to see that she could see clearly now without her glasses, "Whoa! Cool! Thanks! Hey what's your name?"

The girl brought her hand out to her, "My name's Hermione Granger. And just so you know, that wasn't a permanent spell. Just temporary I'm afraid"

Magnolia shrugged, "I'm Magnolia Potter. It's nice to meet you. And this is my friend, Ron Weasley"

Ron blushed but nodded but Hermione wasn't paying any attention.

"You're Magnolia Potter? I've read about you! You're the girl that survived the killing curse against you-know-who!"

"You mean Voldemort?" And yes that's me"

Ron cringed at the mention of the name but Magnolia ignored it, "But you can call me Maggie if you like, Hermione. I know Magnolia is a mouth full"

Hermione nodded, "Right well it was a pleasure to get to know you two but I must be going. I'll see you at the sorting" she smiled big and left the compartment.

Ron groaned, "Ugh! I thought she'd never leave! She was so rude!"

Magnolia shrugged, "Eh. I think she was alright. Just a tad overbearing I suppose"

"You suppose? You girls always stick up for one another. I think she was bloody nutty!"

Magnolia laughed and shoved him lightly, "That's not nice Ron!"

They laughed together before they heard a whistle and Ron bit his lip, "We're getting close to the castle!"

They looked outside and Magnolia was surprised that it was so dark out but admired all the lights coming from a humungous castle in the distance. It was gorgeous and Magnolia couldn't take her eyes away from it.

' _Hogwarts'_ she thought _, 'So this is the place. It's beautiful'_

When the train stopped, Ron and Magnolia got off the train together and low and behold, there stood Hagrid in all his giant glory staring down at all of the kids, "Hello first years! First years! Follow me to the boats! Follow me!"

The first years followed and they all got into the boats to venture out across the lake to Hogwarts. When they got onto land, Hagrid led them through the grounds towards another teacher, an elder woman.

Hagrid nodded to her, "I leave them to you now Professor McGonagall"

The professor nodded, "Thank you Hagrid"

McGonagall now addressed the students, "Welcome to Hogwarts! Now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and be sorted to your houses. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points and any rule breaking and points will be taken away. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will earn the house cup"

Magnolia noticed a toad on the ground by McGonagall's feet and so did another apparently. A boy that she assumed was Neville shouted, "Trevor!" he ran up and clutched the toad. McGonagall stared down at him with a stern look and Neville suddenly looked terrified.

"Sorry mam" he stepped backwards with Trevor in his arms.

McGonagall regained herself, "The sorting ceremony will begin shortly. Stay out here for now"

With that, she turned to leave through the doors that led to where everyone was.

When she was gone, a certain boy spoke up, "So it's true then. Magnolia Potter has come to Hogwarts"

Everyone suddenly spoke excitedly in whispers and Magnolia was embarrassed as the blonde boy she met at Diagon Alley stared at her. Everyone noticed where he looked and found their gazes onto Magnolia as well. She turned red but Ron gave her an encouraging pat on the back.

The boy came up to her, "I'm certain you remember my name"

Magnolia looked away, "Actually I'm afraid I forgot it. Sorry"

He looked a little put out but regained his stature, "My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron snorted and Draco glared at him, "Think my name's funny do you? Well who are you? Let's see. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You MUST be a Weasley." He turned back to Magnolia with a sly smile on his face.

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there" he held out his hand to her and Magnolia glared at it.

"No thank you. I think I tell the wrong sort for myself."

Draco looked pissed off but backed away as McGonagall walked back towards them all, "It's time now, children. Follow me!"

Magnolia watched Draco saunter sourly back over to a few of his friends and she just fiddled with her locket as Draco glared over at her, sending an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach.

Ron whispered to her, "Looks like you've made an enemy, mate"

"Yeah"

They ventured into the Great Hall past the many older students that sat in the tables watching them all. Maggie felt her nerves building as she stood in the front with Ron beside her. He looked equally as nervous.

"Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words" McGonagall spoke.

A tall old wizard stood up and his voice boomed throughout the great hall, "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years, please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to ALL students. Also our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand sight is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death"

Magnolia stared around at everyone else, _'Did anyone else just think that they came to the wrong school? Death!? This is a school! Why are there risks of dying here!?'_

"Thank you" Dumbledore took his seat.

McGonagall addressed them holding what seemed to be an old hat, "Once I call your name you will come up here, sit down and let the hat sort you into your house. You will then take a seat at your house table and wait for your classmates to be sorted as well."

Everyone was silent with anticipation and McGonagall read off the first few names randomly, "Ronald Weasley"

Magnolia sent a reassuring pat on the back for him as he ventured nervously up to the chair. He sat down and as soon as the hat touched his head, it started talking!

Magnolia was surprised and terrified at the same time, _'A talking hat is going to be put on my head?!'_

"Gryffindor!"

Everyone was suddenly clapping who was from Gryffindor and Ron excitedly ran over to the table and sat down, _'Looks like he go the house he wanted.'_

"Susan Bones!"

Magnolia really wasn't paying attention as her scar started hurting again, _'Why is this happening all of a sudden? My scar's never hurt before.'_

She looked around to find her gaze locked with a professor at the table with the other sitting by Professor Quirrel who she remembered she had seen a month ago.

The Professor was staring at her with a hard gaze. He had black flat hair, a large nose, dark eyes and wore all black. He looked at her as if he were contemplating something. As if he knew her.

' _But that can't be. I've never seen him before. I wonder who he is. And why does my scar hurt so much?!'_

She rubbed at her forehead a bit more before she realized that Hermione's name had been spoken and she was sort into Gryffindor with Ron. And then Draco's name was called and before the hat even touched his head, the hat called out, "Slytherin!"

Maggie gulped, _'I don't want to be in the same house as him!_ ' she thought, _'He'd torment me! Oh I wish Dudley was here with me. He'd take care of him'_

McGonagall then called out another name, "Magnolia Potter!"

Everyone in the Great Hall gasped and whispered things and Magnolia blushed horridly. She nervously walked up to the chair and daintily sat in it. She waited for the hat to be placed on her head when she heard McGonagall whisper to her, "It's alright Ms. Potter. Just relax dear"

Magnolia did as she was told and breathed calmly as the hat was placed on her head.

Suddenly the hat spoke to her, "Ah! I've been waiting for you, Potter! So curious to have you here at last. Now where should I put you?"

Magnolia shuddered and whispered mostly to herself, "Not Slytherin. Please not Slytherin"

"Not Slytherin ay? You could be great you know. Slytherin could do you much good."

"Please no"

"Still no, eh? Well if you're not sure then. . . Better be . . . . Gryffindor!"

Magnolia's eyes shot open and her face lit up with joy as the Gryffindor table shouted and cheered for her. Magnolia ran over to the Gryffindor table and sat right beside Ron on one side and Hermione on the other. Magnolia looked around excitedly with relief on her features until she met the gaze of that one professor again.

His gaze was almost frightening and she had to look away from his glares, _'Does he hate me for some reason? But how can he? He doesn't even know me. It must be my imagination. He's probably glaring at all of the students. It can't just be me'_

But it felt like it.

Magnolia didn't really pay attention to the rest of the ceremony until it was finished and Dumbledore introduced Professor Quirrel as the new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. All Magnolia heard was the word 'feast' and she nearly fell out of her seat when loads and loads of food appeared on the tables.

Magnolia's mouth watered at the sight of all the delightful foods such as pasta, chicken, duck, roast beef, salads, pork and mountains of deserts! Magnolia was in food paradise and she chose at least one of most of what she could reach.

' _Perhaps this won't be so bad after all. This is great! I miss Aunt, Uncle and Dudley but this is awesome! All the food I can eat, amazing things to learn in magic classes great new friends. This is the best day of my life!'_

She slurped a noodle from her pasta with a grin, laughing with Ron, _'I can't wait to tell my family all about Hogwarts!'_

 **-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**

 **And here we are straight to the good parts! Hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all with like the next one** **Thank you for reading**


	3. Why Does he Hate Me?

**Sorry for this late chapter guys but my explanation is at the end of this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy the update**

 **-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Magnolia was always a shy child and hated it when teachers called on her. She was always so frightened that if she was the one called out out of everyone then she would get the answer wrong. So she always kept quiet but that didn't mean that she got bad grades. Dudley had always made fun of her for being so quiet and strange but now at Hogwarts that may have seemed to pay off a little. Maybe here at this school she would get good grades too.

Now that she discovered that she was famous, tons of students and adults of the wizarding world thought she was just amazing and great but then again many of them also thought she was not so great. Sometimes Magnolia has to agree with them. She's not anything special. Or so she thinks.

She doesn't even look special. She has short wild but soft black hair that comes about to her shoulders. Nothing special there. She has a small, skinny frame that's pretty cute but of course that's nothing special either. She also has these bright green eyes that Aunt Petunia told her reminded her of her mother but Magnolia didn't seem to think that they were all that special, herself. Many people had green eyes. Many people in the wizarding world, however, thought differently, including those who knew her mother. Magnolia hated sometimes though how bright green her eyes were. They looked so strange and weird.

Magnolia used to wear glasses when she was younger but she hated the way they looked on her so Aunt Petunia had gotten her contacts to wear. Of course she still has her glasses just in case but she dared not wear them here at Hogwarts for fear of being made fun of.

And then there was her scar on her forehead. She didn't really mind it but it showed horridly when she tried to but her hair up so in habit, she always kept her hair down to cover the grotesque lightning bolt shaped scar.

After the feast that first night at Hogwarts, the first years were all introduced to their dormitories and dorm-mates. Magnolia was a little disappointed that she had to share a room with Hermione the know-it-all but she supposed she could get over it. Magnolia also met some other of the girls her age she would be sharing a dorm with. Their names were Parvati Patil, Lavendar Brown and some other girl that Magnolia couldn't remember the name of. She didn't know nor did she care at that point. She was exhausted.

But she laid in bed still wondering that night about the Professor with the steely dark glare and if he really had something against her. But he was a Professor right? Certainly he would treat all of his students fairly?

The next morning Magnolia was up and about and ready to venture down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Unfortunately this meant that Hermione was trailing right behind her giving her a lecture on the history of Hogwarts and all the things she read about that Hogwarts contains. Magnolia was only half listening though. When they reached the Great Hall she spotted Ron at the Gryffindor table and sprinted to him seeing as he was the only person that had been treating her normally and not in an annoying fashion of any sort.

Ron greeted her, "Hey Maggie! You excited for classes today?"

She nodded vigorously before grinning, "I can't wait! It's going to be so cool!"

Hermione chirped in, "Have you at LEAST studied beforehand?"

Both Ron and Magnolia stared at her, "Surely you're joking, Hermione? We haven't even been to our first class yet"

Hermione smiled, "Well you HAVE to be prepared. I already memorized all our books for the semester"

"Bloody hell" Ron muttered and went back to his breakfast.

Magnolia sat down beside him and began to dig in to the feast of the morning with eggs, potatoes, sausages, and even sweet pastry treats!

Soon after breakfast was over, Ron and Magnolia traveled to their first class around 9:30am with Hermione trailing behind. Magnolia truly felt sorry for the girl as she obviously had no friends since she was such a know-it-all so she couldn't help but to not make such a fuss as Ron had been.

Their first class was Charms and Magnolia had to confess she was already thrilled with the subject especially when Professor Flitwick made a pig fly! Would she be able to learn how to do that one day!?

After that was History of Magic and practically all of the students hated that class and would rather sleep in it than listen to the droll sounding ghost of a teacher. Herbology was next and then Lunch and then soon enough came Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Magnolia had never been so fascinated in her life and almost felt like Hermione with a wide grin on her face as she practically devoured the information.

The week went by rather slowly and things weren't too bad with so many new friends she was making. Magnolia wrote to her Aunt, Uncle and Cousin every day telling them how much she missed them and of course how wonderful Hogwarts was. She made sure to tell them every little detail as she knew her Aunt Petunia had wanted to go years ago.

The only thing bad so far was how Draco Malfoy treated her and Ron but he treated Hermione the worst and Magnolia could half way understand why. But when Draco insulted _her_ , Magnolia just took the advice from her Aunty and ignored him.

But then Friday came.

Ron whined, "Today's gonna be horrible!"

Magnolia munched on a piece of toast, "Why?"

Ron grumbled, "We have double potions today on Fridays with the Slytherins. You see, Fred and George told me all about Professor Snape and how he's such a horrible teacher."

"Why's he so bad?" she took a small glance over at the staff's table where Snape was visiting with Professor Quirrell. He seemed nice enough but he kept sending the students dark glares as though he hated every single one of them. His sneer made Magnolia shudder with fear.

Ron explained, "Well for one he hates his job. You see, he wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts position but Professor Dumbledore denied him that so he's stuck teaching Potions. Fred and George say he's the worst teacher ever and he especially hates the Gryffindors and favors the Slytherins."

Hermione jumped in, "Certainly he can't be THAT bad. Surely your brothers were just exaggerating to scare you"

Ron gulped, "I don't know. He looks menacing enough. Ey what are _you_ doing here anyway?"

Magnolia shoved him, "Be nice Ron!"

"Sorry" he huffed.

Hermione ignored Ron, "Hey Maggie I was wondering. Would you like to study with me after Potions today?"

Magnolia gulped, "I don't know, Hermione. I don't feel so good today. We'll see though, okay?"

In truth she really didn't want to study. She had other things on her mind.

Hedwig suddenly flew in with the other owls and gave her a paper and letter from Hagrid. Magnolia rolled out her subscription paper of the Daily Prophet first and noticed the very first article on it. It was saying something about a vault in Gringotts had been broken into but nothing was stolen. But that wasn't the most interesting part of it all. Apparently the vault had been broken into on the very same day and her Hagrid had visited!

She was about to say something to Ron and Hermione but they were bickering too much about eating habits to notice her anyway. Instead, she looked at the letter Hagrid sent her, unaware of Ron looking over her shoulder to have an excuse not to talk to Hermione.

"Oy he wants to see you for tea after class today, Maggie? Can I come?"

"Sure"

Hermione huffed, "But you can't leave the castle"

Ron groaned, "Professor Dumbledore said we couldn't go into the Forbidden Forest. He never said anything about visiting the groundskeeper."

Hermione groaned back and shuffled away leaving Ron to roll his eyes.

Magnolia had to giggle at that but then she noticed something else. It was almost time for Potions class.

She gasped, "Ron! We're going to be late! Hurry up and eat!"

-8888888888888888-

As Ron and Magnolia made their way into the Potions classroom, Magnolia couldn't help but to notice that the Gryffindors and Slytherins were firmly well seated away from each other. She noticed Draco giving her a sneer but she just turned the other way and went to sit over in between Ron and Hermione.

She quickly pulled out her supplies such as her parchment paper, quill and ink and sat at the ready. She looked over to her right and nearly gaped in horror as Hermione had all of her things ready as well almost the same as her.

' _Dang it now I look like her'_ she grumbled in her head.

Magnolia glanced over to Ron and grinned, "Not so bad so far"

Ron gave her a look, "Speak for yourself. It's bloody terrifying down here and it's freezing too!"

Magnolia chuckled, "Oh man up"

Ron pouted but suddenly there was a bursting through the doors of the entrance and a man in black robes swished in, stomping through, "There will be no foolish wand waving nor silly incantations in this classroom."

The man strode up to the front of the classroom and stared them all down, "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few. . ." he took a moment to glance over at his precious Slytherins and then back at the whole class, ". . . Who possess, the predisposition . . . I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

Magnolia scribbled all of his words on her parchment paper, quite adamant about being a good student. But then she noticed that her Professor had taken a pause.

"Then again" Professor Snape sneered, "Maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to NOT PAY ATTENTION!"

Magnolia looked up and shuddered. He was glaring at her.

' _But why?'_ she thought, ' _What did I do? Did I do something wrong?'_

"Miss Potter." Magnolia cowered at the sound of her name as he continued with hatred in his voice, "Our new _celebrity_."

Then Magnolia's worst fears come to light as her Professor crossed his arms and smirked a little, "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione rose her hand up high for some reason.

Magnolia stopped, ' _Huh!? He's calling ME out?! Why?! Oh crap. Powered root of asphodel to infusion of wormwood? Uh . . . . Crap I know this! I KNOW this! I read it in that book!'_

She gulped and took a meager guess, "Um . . . .Draught of Living Death, sir?"

Snape actually looked surprised for a second before glaring and asking again, "Alright well where, Ms. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

She perked up, "Oh! In the belly of a goat sir! Isn't that the thing that can cure most poisons?" she turned unsure at his glare, "Right?"

Snape narrowed his eyes not giving her an answer but something told Magnolia that she was right when Snape went ahead and asked her yet ANOTHER question.

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Now Magnolia was truly stumped. She didn't know this one but it seemed as if Hermione did as she kept her hand up high.

Magnolia looked around, a bit nervous and embarrassed, "Uh . . . I don't know but Um . . . Sir? If I may ask, why am I the only one being questioned? Hermione looks like she knows the answer to this one. I honestly don't. Perhaps she'll know?"

Snape growled and trotted up to her, "Put your hand down you silly girl!" he scowled at Hermione and went back to Magnolia, "For your information Potter, Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant and go by the name of Aconite. Well!?" he paused and looked around the class, "Why aren't you all writing this down?"

Suddenly the class erupted with shifting arms and the sound of quill meeting the parchment and Magnolia blushed as she started to write it down as well but Snape stopped her.

"You Ms. Potter have just lost ten points for Gryffindor for your little cheeky remark. Remember next time to actually study and pay attention in my classroom when I talk"

Magnolia was confused. But didn't she pay attention? She got two of the three questions right, right? So why was he taking points away? What cheek was she giving?

"Um sir. I'm sorry but I don't understand. What did I do?"

Snape snapped his glare back at her, "Did I not make myself CLEAR?"

Everyone was listening again and Magnolia's courage once again faded away as her Professor turned relentless.

"You did not pay attention when I spoke so therefore you were punished. Clear yet?"

Magnolia apparently couldn't keep her mouth shut though, "I'm sorry sir but I WAS paying attention! Here! Look!"

She handed him her notes, "I wrote down every word, sir" her voice went quite as Snape snatched the parchment away and ripped it in half.

"You think I care? Next time actually pay attention instead of just aimlessly writing every word you silly brat!"

Magnolia didn't know what to do. She had never been treated so unfairly before by an adult. It was frightening. She felt like she'd cry at any moment until Ron held her hand from under the desk.

Magnolia took a small breathe and kept her eyes away from her Professor's. She wouldn't want him attacking her verbally again.

Finally Snape retracted and went back up to the front of the classroom, leaving the Slytherins to snicker at her embarrassment.

' _Ron was right'_ she kept thinking that entire class, ' _Professor Snape really is mean'_

The rest of the class was no better as Snape constantly stomped around behind his students watching and waiting for any mistakes they made in brewing their potions.

Finally it was lunch time though and the Gryffindors were all free to escape the hateful glares of Snape.

Magnolia sighed, "You were right, Ron" she told him when they were walking on their way to Hagrid's, "Snape really is mean. Why did he target me, Ron? I didn't do any wrong" she unconsciously fiddled with her locket.

Ron noticed the movement but answered her question, "Because he's nothing but an old greasy git who likes torturing unsuspecting students that aren't Slytherins."

Magnolia pouted, "It's not fair. It looked like he really hated me though"

Ron shoved her lightly and laughed, "Oh come on now, you can't really mean that. It's just the way Snape is. He's always like that to everyone. But I guess he really was more 'talkative' to you and Neville more so. Don't know why he chose to pick on poor Neville though. Kid's got enough problems"

Magnolia agreed, "Poor Neville. Yeah he looked terrified."

When they reached Hagrid's hut, they knocked on the door politely. They spent the rest of the day there with Hagrid and his dog, Fang, and shared many stories with Hagrid about their first week at Hogwarts. Then the subject got to Professor Snape.

"He's such a mean git" Ron spat.

Hagrid jumped to defense, "Eh now, eh. Don't ye talk about yer professor like that. I'd trust Professor Snape with my life I would. Good man Snape is."

"But he was so unfair to Maggie!"

Magnolia sunk into her chair as Hagrid looked to her, "What he do, Maggie? Ye look a bit upset"

Maggie shrugged her shoulders, "It doesn't matter I guess. It's just that I felt that he was treating me more unfairly than anyone else in class today. It was like he hated me, Hagrid."

Hagrid pat her back softly, "Aw it's alright Maggie. Snape ain't as bad as he seems. He's just a bit different is all. A bit uptight I suppose but not all bad. Trust me Maggie. Ye do, don't ye?"

Maggie with her spirits lifted, smiled and nodded a bit, "Yeah I guess. Thanks Hagrid."

Ron rolled his eyes, "I still don't like him"

-8888888888888888888888888888888888888-

The next week they finally were going to begin flying lessons and Maggie was terrified. Honestly she was scared of heights and the thought of being yards up above the ground was not a pleasant one.

They all sat that morning in the Great Hall eating breakfast and Maggie was dreading the day and what was to come the next. But before she could dread any further, all of the owls came in through the windows in the Great Hall, all hooting and flapping about, dropping things off to specific people.

Maggie watched in glee when Hedwig flew over to her and landed on her arm, "Hey girl, what do you have here?"

She took the letter from Hedwig's foot and read it. It was a letter from her Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Maggie had sent a letter to them the other day explaining how fearful she was for this week when she would start flying but now she knew that everything would be just fine. Aunt Petunia wrote to her saying that she would be great at flying and not to doubt herself. If she were confident enough then she could accomplish anything.

Magnolia's heart rose at her aunt's kind words as she walked with Ron out to the courtyard for their flying lessons. Maggie started getting very nervous again and she began to sweat as they neared the area with their teacher and brooms. The brooms were all laid out in a nice straight manner and that seemed to lift her spirits a little. They were all neat and tidy with everything which meant they were prepared and ready in case anyone got hurt. Right?

Their teacher, an eagle-eyed woman with spiky white hair, spoke to them all once they were all in front of her, "Today shall be your first flying lesson. Now I don't want anyone hurt so you'll all do exactly as I say, alright?!"

Everyone nodded and acknowledged their professor in fear. All except for Malfoy of course. The little jerk just stood by his cronies with a smirk plastered on his face like some all-star who's done this before.

Magnolia narrowed her eyes at him once before taking orders from her teacher.

Steadily she stood beside her broom.

Then she commanded it to rise.

"Up!"

Maggie was astonished! The broom actually rose up to her voice!

' _Wicked'_ she thought as she continued to get on her broom.

But this was the scary part. Now she had to let the broom rise with her ON it.

She clutched on the broom handle tightly and shaky but surely she rose neatly about five feet in the air.

' _Huh.'_ She thought, ' _This . . This isn't so bad'_

She floated back down with a few other lucky ones and held onto her broom with pride. Perhaps she really could fly. Then again she was only five feet in the air. It wasn't like she just did something spectacular.

Magnolia looked around at the others and realized that she was wrong. For a first year she had done pretty damn good. Hermione's broom didn't want to listen to her, Ron's smacked him in the face, Neville's didn't move at all yet and Malfoy's just flailed around like it was in pain.

Suddenly Neville's broom did something, however, that left everyone gaping as it finally listened to him and let him get on. But that's not even the big thing. Neville's broomstick then started clobbering him around in the air like a ragdoll and the professor shouted for Neville to command his broom but would it work? Of course not. It seemed as though Neville's broom had a grudge on him or something as it lifted him high into the air and dropped him onto a gargoyle's spear at the top of one of the castle wings.

Magnolia gasped with everyone else as Neville's pants gave way and Neville fell to the ground with a thud and whimper.

The Professor rushed over to him, "Oh tch, tch, tch. A broken wrist. Don't worry Neville. Madam Pomphrey can fix this in a jiffy. Now don't any of you dare try and lift off the ground because if I catch you in the air, you'll be expelled! Is that clear?"

All of the first years nodded their heads vigorously in understanding as she waltzed away with a crying Neville.

Malfoy, seeing that she was gone, piped up, "Hah! Look at this! Fat oaf dropped this when his broom went mad!"

Hermione gaped, "That's Neville's Remembrall!"

Ron growled, "You have to give it back, Malfoy"

Draco smirked, "Eh, why should I? His fault he dropped it. Finders keepers I say."

Magnolia finally had it, "Give it here NOW Malfoy!"

Draco's eyes lit up, "Or what Potter? Heh, tell you what. I'll hide it and it'll be his fault if he can't find it." He got on his broom and flew up into the air.

Magnolia glared up at him as he taunted her, "What's wrong, Potter? Afraid you'll fall off your broom, too, coward?"

She snapped and hoisted herself onto her broom, flying up at least twenty feet into the air, "Give it back!"

Malfoy smirked, "Go get it!" he threw the ball as hard as he could but Magnolia's eyes just followed it and it was heading towards a window!

As fast as she could, Magnolia bolted towards it and just in the nick of time, she caught it before it hit the glass. Magnolia grinned with unimaginable pride and didn't notice that one of her professors saw this recklessness. Magnolia floated back down to her peers who were all cheering and jumping in joy. They had never seen anyone, especially a first year, catch like that before in mid-air!

Ron met her as she landed along with Hermione and the other first years save for the Slytherins. Ron hugged her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Maggie, that was bloody brilliant! How did you do that!?"

Hermione jumped in to ruin it a little, "You could have been killed! Are you alright?"

But before Magnolia could answer, Professor McGonagall came rushing towards them, "Ms. Potter!"

Her head of house stopped a few yards away with a stern look on her face, "Come with me. Now"

With that she turned with a short whisk and left Magnolia no choice but to follow her.

' _Uh-oh. Stupid Maggie! How could you destroy yourself like this?! Now McGonagall is going to expel me! I can't be expelled! No way! Auntie and Uncle will be so disappointed with me'_ all of her thoughts brought despair to her as she slowly trailed behind her head of house. She resigned herself to her fate.

That is until they came up to Professor Quirrell's classroom. Professor McGonagall smiled as she opened the door, "Oh um Professor Quirrell!"

The teacher stopped his strange instruction and stuttered, "Y-yes Mc-McGonagall?"

The Gryffindor head of house grinned, "I would like to borrow Mr. Wood if I could, please?"

The professor nodded, "O-of course, m-mam"

An older fit boy with brown hair in a red and yellow tie like Magnolia's came out and McGonagall couldn't contain her excitement any longer when the boy asked, "What is it, Professor?"

The teacher practically squealed, "Oliver, I believe I've found you a seeker!"

Both Oliver and Magnolia stared at her, "What?!"

 **-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**

 **Alright guys, I'm so sorry I was late with this chapter. I haven't made any updates to any of my fanfiction this summer and I am so sorry I haven't but to my defense- I've been busy with life.**

 **So I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and I promise that this story along with my others WILL be updated and finished to the end so please don't give up on me and my stories**

 **You guys have followed me through worse Hiatus' before but hopefully I'll be able to get back into making regular updates.**

 **Thank you to everyone for reading and please let me know what you think of this chapter**


	4. The Beginning of the Golden Trio

It was a few days later when Magnolia was lost in thought on the stairs. Ron and Hermione were by her arguing about something. It was almost curfew and she and Ron were just coming back to the tower from a detention with Snape when Hermione found them and started berating them.

' _I can't take this today. I'm so frustrated. Why did Snape give us that detention? I wasn't even doing anything! Ron was the one who put in a frog's tongue instead of a Newt's!'_

Suddenly something carried her out of her thoughts though when the stairs moved of their own accord.

"Ah bloody hell no!" Ron sulked as they missed their flight to the tower.

"They're steering away from Gryffindor tower!" Hermione pointed out the obvious and Magnolia just sent her a _look._

When the stairs stopped, they led to the one tower they weren't allowed to go to.

"We can't go in there. We're not allowed!" Hermione whispered scoldingly but Ron didn't listen as always.

"So what? We have no choice! It's the stairs fault, not ours!"

Magnolia rolled her eyes as she opened the creepy door, "We really don't have a choice, Hermione. We have to get to the tower by curfew and our only way there is to take the creepy scenic route."

Hermione grumbled but followed behind.

They opened the door to the corridor and creeped inside. It was dark and smelt heavily of dust. Magnolia was in front followed by Ron and then Hermione. Ron whimpered a little as he felt the soft touch of a cobweb.

"Let's get out of here, Maggie"

"Shhh" she shushed him, "Don't be a whimp"

As they ventured further in, they were met by many strange objects and statues. It was clear no one had been in here for a long time but it didn't explain why Dumbledore told the students never to come in here. It wasn't that bad.

Suddenly they all heard a scuffle and a mew and Ron panicked, "It's Mrs. Norris! Filch's cat!"

"We should turn back" Hermione sounded worried as well but Magnolia wasn't really wanting to turn back so quickly.

"Calm down. Let's go this way!"

She led them to a door on the other side of the corridor just as the amber light of Filch's lantern shone in the dark, "Do you see anything Mrs. Norris!?"

"Mmreew!"

"Go!" Ron bust the door open and push both girls in.

They shut the door and all leaned against it together, listening to the receding footsteps of Filch. Finally they didn't hear him anymore nor the cat.

"Do you think he's gone?" Hermione's face was contorted with worry.

"I think-" Magnolia stopped as she saw the epic terror on Ron's face looking behind them. Magnolia slowly looked in the direction Ron was looking and gulped.

She breathed out a bit in a gasp but slowly gripped Ron's robes, "Let's go" she whispered to him. Hermione looked as well and suddenly started backing up in fear.

"BARK!" All three heads of a large black dog started barking and lunging at the intruders.

The three students screamed in terror and ran to the exit door, barely managing to shut the door in time behind them.

Hermione gasped for breathe, "That was a three-headed dog! A Cerberus!"

"Yeah Hermione! We know!" Magnolia yelled a little harshly, "Let's get the heck out of here!"

"I think it was guarding something" Ron spoke but both girls didn't care about what he had to say at that point. They just all ran.

They all ran back out of the corridor, not worried if Filch saw them at this point or not. The stairs started to change at this point so as quickly as they could, they jumped on the right one and took a breath.

Hermione, "That was too close. You two are a bad influence"

Magnolia pouted a bit, "You followed us. You didn't have to"

"Yeah" Ron agreed intelligently.

Hermione just rolled her eyes as they got to Gryffindor tower, "Well I hope you're proud of yourselves. You two could have gotten us killed back there or worse expelled! See you tomorrow." With that, Hermione marched up to the girl's tower leaving Magnolia and Ron at the bottom of the stairs in the common room.

Ron rolled his eyes, "She's got to sort out her priorities."

Magnolia nodded, "Well I better get to bed too, Ron. See you tomorrow."

Ron nodded, "Tomorrow."

Magnolia ran up the stairs and ignored Hermione. Instead she just went straight to her bed and got ready to sleep.

' _I wonder why that big three-headed dog was in there? Ron said he thought it was guarding something but what? What could it possibly be guarding? Could it be that weird stone that Hagrid and I got from Gringott's?_ ' she fell asleep wondering, not sure if she could even think about it again,

-8888888888888888888888888888888-

Ever since Magnolia was accepted onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team a lot of things have happened. For one, Snape hates it. Magnolia had heard from multiple students that he almost constantly argues with McGonagall and Dumbledore about the decision but they won't hear him out.

Also, a week after she was made seeker of the team, Magnolia received a Nimbus 2000 which was the fastest broom of the year. She didn't know who it was from at first but she had a sneaking suspicion that it was from Dumbledore if the glint in his eye and the smile he sent her was anything to go by. Snape absolutely hated the gift she had been given and snarled at her as she showed it to her friends.

The Potions Professor wasn't as mean in class anymore as he was on the first day but he still had a growl in his throat every time she asked a question. It was starting to concern her and she tried asking McGonagall about it but she dismissed her question. Apparently all the other professors just _loved_ Snape and she didn't know why. He was so mean and hateful to everyone and everything!

Magnolia tried telling her aunt and uncle about it too but Aunt Petunia lettered her back almost immediately and told her everything was fine. She had a suspicion it really wasn't though because she wrote the words down on the paper quite shakily. It was all a big mystery to her. Why did Snape hate her so much and everything around him? Why do the professors treat him with such high regard when he treats them like pests? Why did she care? She was only there to learn, not to worry about why one professor didn't like her.

However it was hard to think of anything else especially when it seemed like Professor Snape was everywhere she was. It just got strange one night when she noticed him watching her at Quidditch practice from a distance. She told Ron about it this time and he looked quite creeped out and made an absurd suggestion. This is when Hermione butted in and gave her opinion.

"He's a professor, remember? He's supposed to look out for students. Perhaps he was just worried? He didn't like that you were in Quidditch after all"

"Exactly Hermione!" Ron interrupted, "He hates it that she's in Quidditch so he's watching to see if maybe she'll die one day from practice!"

"Gee Ron thanks. You have so much faith in me" Magnolia replied sarcastically.

Hermione sighed, "I'm sure it's nothing, Magnolia"

That was a few weeks ago and the actual first game of Quidditch was next week. She was nervous for it but Oliver was very convincing. He expressed his enthusiasm that she would do great and she believed him.

Now Magnolia was sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast preparing for her day of classes. She sighed, _'Today's Halloween. This was the night Aunty and Uncle said my parents were killed by that Voldemort guy. I wonder if he'll try to come after me tonight? Nah he's dead. Or so everyone_ thinks _. I don't know. Maybe I'm just being all nervous for no reason.'_

Hermione and Ron sat at the table by her and Magnolia noticed that Ron was trying to cover his ears and slap food on his plate at the same time. Hermione was lecturing him on something and Magnolia just rolled her eyes, _'I swear they have a crush on each other or something, the way they bicker and argue with one another'_

Magnolia looked around the hall to steer her thoughts away from Halloween and Quidditch. Unfortunately she me the gaze of Malfoy. He caught her gaze as well and the two had a staring contest for a few seconds before Malfoy just smirked at her. Magnolia glared at him and looked away _, 'Prick'_ she thought.

After breakfast it was time for classes and as soon as the day started Magnolia was just ready for it to end. Everyone else was all happy and skipping about the day, all excited about Halloween but here Magnolia was wishing it would already end. It's not as if she hated it but it wasn't her favorite holiday either. Especially now here at Hogwarts. All the teachers seemed to look at her with a pitying look. Except for Snape of course. He just held his normal glare but if Magnolia would have held her own she would have seen the lingering sadness in his eyes.

But she didn't.

Charms came along and oh boy was that exciting. They had to make a feather float in the air and of course Hermione got it down on her first try while the others including her struggled. Magnolia got it down after a few more tries but she felt bad for poor Neville, Ron and Seamus.

Hermione could have avoided another taunting but she just couldn't help herself this day. She just had to correct Ron on his levitating skills and verbal pronunciation.

At the end of class Ron laughed with some of his other friends around him, "Then she says it's Levi-O-sa not Levio-SA. I swear. No wonder she's got no bloody friends"

Magnolia didn't make it in time to hit Ron upside the head as Hermione stormed past them in tears, clutching her books to her chest. Magnolia sighed, "I think she heard you Ron." She smacked him on the shoulder, "Why did you say something like that?! She doesn't know any better!"

Ron just shrugged, "Oh well. Hey I wonder what they'll have at the feast tonight for Halloween. What do you think they'll have, Maggie?"

Magnolia just rolled her eyes and walked past him. Ron didn't know why but Maggie ignored him for the rest of the day.

Finally it was almost time for the feast but there was no sign of Hermione anywhere. Magnolia spotted Lavender, "Hey Lavender!"

They blonde girl reacted with a smile, "Hello Maggie! What's up?"

Magnolia raced up to her, "Have you seen Hermione? She hasn't been to any of her other classes today. It's worrying"

Lavender looked a bit sad, "Oh yeah. I saw her earlier after Charms. She ran to the girl's bathroom crying. Maybe she's still there?"

Magnolia wanted to berate her but just nodded and ran to the girl's bathroom. Lavender called out to her, "Where are you going?! You'll miss the feast!"

Magnolia just ignored her and ran to the bathroom. When she got there, it started to storm outside and she quietly trotted in.

"Hermione? You in here?"

Magnolia saw that the room was empty but then she looked under the stalls to see a pair of feet. Magnolia sighed sadly, "Hermione I know you're here. Please come out?"

"Leave me alone, Maggie!"

Magnolia was a bit perturbed by her sudden anger but not surprised, "Hermione please. You know how Ron is. He's a prat and always will be one."

"But he's right!" Hermione was crying again, "I'm such a know-it-all! A bother! Everyone hates me!"

Magnolia stomped forward and slammed the door open to reveal Hermione standing in the stall with tear-stained cheeks. Magnolia came in and hugged her, "No one hates you, Hermione. I don't. And Ron doesn't either. He's just a boy. And boys don't know any better on how to behave, didn't you know?"

Hermione laughed a little through the hiccups and hugged Magnolia back, still crying, "Why _are_ you here?"

Magnolia hugged her tightly again before letting go. She looked right in her eyes, "Because I'm your friend, Hermione. I was worried for you. I won't let you feel alone."

Hermione smiled back but before anything else was said, there was a deep rumble and Hermione's eyes bulged.

Magnolia giggled a little, "You hungry too? The feast is just starting. If we hurry we could make it"

Hermione just stared behind Magnolia in fear, "That wasn't me, Maggie. Hurry. Get in the stall. There's a Mountain Troll" she whispered.

Magnolia looked confused and turned around.

She almost let out a high pitched noise when Hermione closed her mouth and dragged her in the stall, "Shhhh!"

The giant mountain troll grumbled and clambered his way in the bathroom stupidly.

The girls stayed as quiet as they could.

Hermione slowly let her hand off of Maggie's mouth and they slowly backed up in the stall more and more as the troll made its way inside. But there was only so far they could step back and Hermione accidentally made a high pitched squeaking noise with her shoes against the floor.

The troll heard the noise right away and roared. He slammed his club down across on the stalls and Magnolia made Hermione duck with her.

"Hurry! Let's run!" Magnolia shouted, "We have to get out of here!"

She pushed Hermione out first just as the troll slammed his club down by them. It almost got Magnolia but she was fast enough to dodge. Hermione ran around the troll as fast as she could and to the door, waiting for Magnolia but the troll managed to slam his club down in between the two to separate them. The troll let out a big stupid roar.

Magnolia fell to the ground at the impact of the club on the floor and could just stare up at the troll in fear, "Oh no"

"Maggie! Run! Get up and run!" Hermione shouted to her from the door but she couldn't feel her legs. It was if they were frozen.

The troll lifted its club over his head and was about to strike.

"Maggie!"

The troll let out a wail as he was about to slam his club down upon her.

"Wingardium LeviOsa!" a new voice came out of nowhere and bewitched the club. Magnolia just stared with the troll as the club began to float in the air.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted, "You did it!"

' _Ron?'_ Magnolia's thoughts came back to her, _'He saved me?'_

Magnolia turned to see Ron with his wand in the air levitating the club but suddenly he released it and the club fell heavily on the troll, causing the large being to fall unconscious.

Magnolia still laid on the ground a bit petrified, her heart racing as Hermione and Ron came over by her.

"Maggie, are you alright?!" Ron asked her, "What . . . . Your necklace . . . it's glowing"

Magnolia was a bit surprised at the sudden statement and bent her head to see that he was right. Her locket that her aunt Petunia had given her a while ago was sporadically glowing. More like flickering furiously. She didn't know what the make of it.

But she didn't have to worry for long as the flickering stopped and suddenly there were more voices coming in the bathroom, "What in the devil is going on here?!"

It was Professor McGonagall.

She saw the troll and then she saw the three children on the floor. Following her were the teachers, Quirrel and Snape.

Ron was the first to speak, "Professor McGonagall! The troll tried to kill us! We were just defending ourselves!"

"That does _not_ explain why you three were not at the feast, Weasley! Granger! Potter! How did this happen!?"

Ron looked terrified to answer her so Hermione spoke up, "I'm sorry Professor. This is all my fault. I heard about the troll being loose and I thought that since I knew so many spells and I've read about them that perhaps I could take it on. I was wrong. Ron and Maggie saved me"

Magnolia stared at her and Ron just looked at Hermione with astonishment and admiration.

McGonagall didn't look as if she believed her at first but soon sighed, "You seriously thought that you, a first year student, could take on a full grown mountain troll!? Are you mad, Granger?! Five points from Gryffindor! And Weasley and Potter! You thought that you both could just interfere and save the day?! How stupid of you both!"

Snape smirked at them in contempt.

"But I suppose you all are very lucky. Not many first year students could defeat a mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points will be awarded to each of you to Gryffindor. For sheer dumb luck!"

Snape's face lost his smirk but that's not what caught Magnolia's attention. Magnolia found her gaze being drawn to the blood on Snape's leg and his torn trousers. Snape suddenly realized his mistake and swished his robes over to cover his legs from Magnolia's view. Magnolia looked up at him in confusion but didn't dare to say a word.

"No up! All of you! I'll be taking you all to your dormitories myself!" Professor McGonagall quipped.

Magnolia had forgotten that she was on the floor even and blushed slightly when Ron and Hermione got up at once and helped her up. She was still a bit shaken from the mountain troll's attack and it was clearly visible to everyone.

Professor McGonagall sighed, "Ms. Potter. Are you alright? You're shaking like a leaf, dear"

Magnolia nodded, "I-I'm F-fine mam" she scolded herself mentally for stuttering like an idiot. Now she was starting to sound like Quirrel!

The strict woman just raised a brow at her, "I doubt it. It's clear you're still suffering from the attack, dear. Professor Snape. Would you be a dear and take Ms. Potter to get a calming draught?"

Snape was about to reply when Magnolia suddenly snapped, "I'm fine! I don't need a calming draught!" she suddenly realized she spoke too loudly and quieted down, "I'm fine"

Snape scoffed sarcastically, "Clearly." He took out a bottle from his robes, "But there's no need to go down to my office anyways for a draught when I have one right here. Ms. Potter!"

Magnolia flinched a little as the Potions master came closer to her, stalking forth as if his leg injury wasn't hurting him at all, "Take this draught. It will calm your nerves and your mind."

She was hesitant to take it from him and Professor McGonagall groaned, "Do you honestly think he'd poison you, deary? Just take the potion"

Magnolia reluctantly took the potion from Professor Snape's hands and shakily drank it. She almost sighed in relief when she recognized it to actually be what he said it was.

When she was done, Snape grabbed the vial back from her and turned back around sharply to leave, "McGonagall. Quirrel."

With that he left. _'Probably to bandage his leg'_ she thought.

Her shaking stopped and Magnolia suddenly caught a glimpse of Quirrel staring at her. More like glaring. It wasn't a Snape glare that was full of hate. No this glare was full of murderous intent and Magnolia didn't know what to make of it. It only lasted a second and Quirrel smiled at her quickly but Magnolia knew better. She saw murder in his eyes and she instantly feared him.

Something inside of her just told her that she should trust Snape more.

When Quirrel left, McGonagall gathered the children to follow her and they all traveled in silence up to Gryffindor tower. Magnolia was quick to notice Ron's sudden change towards Hermione along the way as he asked her if she was feeling alright and if she needed anything to eat. Magnolia found it kind of cute the way they acted with one another as Hermione blushed and politely declined.

When they reached the tower, McGonagall ushered Hermione and Ron inside but made Magnolia stay behind.

"Dear I need to ask you something. Will you be honest with me?" McGonagall asked her.

Magnolia looked a bit surprised but nodded cautiously, "Yes mam. What is it?"

The stern old woman smiled at her softly, "You were shaking quite a storm after the bout with the troll. I have to wonder. Will you be alright for your first Quidditch match, deary? It's just next week. Next Friday to be exact."

Magnolia was silent for a moment. Not really believing what she was hearing, "Mam no offense but I think Quidditch is a lot different than going against a troll"

"How do you mean?"

"Well for one I didn't expect the troll. In Quidditch I can at least expect that I'll be beaten up a bit and I know what to go after. With the troll it was so sudden and I honestly had no idea what to do. If Ron hadn't shown up then"

"Wait just a moment, Potter. Are you telling me that you didn't go find the troll with Mr. Weasley as Ms. Granger suggested?"

Magnolia was silent before sighing. There was no way she could lie to a teacher, "I'm sorry Professor. Hermione wasn't at any of her other classes today after Ron had made fun of her in Charms. I found her in the restroom crying and that's when the troll came and Ron saved us both"

McGonagall stared at her for a moment before humming, "Ten points to Gryffindor for your honesty, Ms. Potter and for going to help a friend in need. That was a very good thing to do."

Magnolia blushed at the compliment but immediately remembered something that had happened after the troll fell, "Oh Professor! I just remembered! After the troll fell unconscious it was strange. Ron noticed it first actually. My locket had started glowing and flickering for some odd reason. I don't know what it was. Aunt Petunia had given it to me years ago I remember and it had never done that before. I thought it was just a normal necklace. Do you know what it could possibly mean?"

McGonagall in fact did know about her locket. She was there when Dumbledore had received the pleading letter from Petunia Dursley years ago, requesting help. But she knew it wasn't her place to tell Ms. Potter of this secret just yet. She wasn't ready.

McGonagall just smiled, "Oh deary, all is fine and well. Perhaps your locket was just reacting with your upset magical core. Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing. Now off to bed with you! I'll see you in class next week. Good luck in potions tomorrow."

With that the Professor made a hasty leave. Magnolia just stood there a bit dumbfounded but she trusted her teacher.

She went through the portrait and into the tower up to her bed.

' _It feels different than that though'_ she thought as she cuddled up in her blankets, _'It was like something was trying to come out, not reacting. I don't know. Perhaps I'm just tired._ ' She sighed and closed her eyes.

' _I should be worried more about my class with Snape tomorrow. And Quidditch . . . and Malfoy . . . Slytherins'_

Softly in her thoughts, the tired girl finally fell asleep, leaving her worries behind for the night.

 **-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**

 **Sorry for the late update guys but college has been rough haha Hope you guys liked it! Let me know**


End file.
